La voz más hermosa del mundo
by LizzieSwanCullen
Summary: Odiaba ya no tener paz en mi patio trasero, debido a los malditos vecinos nuevos... de repente oí la voz más hermosa y melodiosa del mundo, me quedé encantado al primer momento que la escuché. Ahora agradezco realmente que llegaran mis vecinos y esa hermosa voz que quería conocer


_La voz más hermosa del mundo _

_Estábamos acostumbrados a no tener nuevos vecinos en el vecindario que vivíamos con mi familia. Pero ésta tarde, alrededor de las 3, nos sorprendió un gran camión de mudanza, llegando por la gran avenida donde vivía. El camión se estacionó justo frente a la casa del lado, una verdadera molestia. No me gustaba tener que ser hospitalario, cuando en verdad, no quería nuevas personas a las que saludar diariamente. Rápidamente me encerré en mi habitación para no tener que verme obligado por mis padres, el ir a darles la bienvenida. _

_Estaba en la computadora, matando el tiempo, cuando mi insoportable hermana Alice, irrumpió en mi habitación corriendo por la emoción. _

_-¡Alice! Te dije que no me gusta que te metas así a mi habitación, ¿no te han dicho papá y mamá que se golpea antes de entrar? – dije enojado._

_Alice a veces colmaba mi paciencia, sobre todo cuando entraba así a mi dormitorio. Tenía mi misma edad y aún seguía siendo insoportable desde que era una pequeña. La verdad es que era adoptada, mi madre quería tener una niña por sobre todo y decidieron que sería bueno buscar una niña de mi edad para que nos "acompañáramos"._

_-Sí, pero, Edward... tienes que ir a ver a los vecinos… hay una chica de tu edad – puso su voz para fastidiarme._

_-¿Y crees que me importa? _

_-Emm… debería, ya que no tienes novia… eso es un poco patético a tu edad de 18 años ¿no crees? _

_-Alice, por favor… vete de mi habitación – pedí en el tono más tranquilo que pude poner._

_-Ok… yo iré a hablarle, te cuento luego cómo me fue. – Cerró la puerta tras ella, cuando se largó._

_Apagué la computadora, para recostarme en mi sillón y escuchar música de mi reproductor de mp3, ya que no me apetecía nada más que matar el tiempo. Era mi actividad favorita - después de tocar la guitarra -, ponerme los auriculares y poner la música a un nivel que no me hiciera escuchar lo que había fuera. Me quedé pensando un poco en lo que me había dicho Alice, hace un momento, irles a saludar. Después de todo, serían mis vecinos por un largo tiempo y debería saludarlos algún momento, era mejor no posponer el acontecimiento. Estaba decidido a irles a dar la bienvenida y charlar un rato con la chica que me había dicho Alice, pero deseché la idea en ese preciso instante. No quería parecer un tonto, parado allí sin saber qué hacer, seguramente yo sería de los vecinos que uno nunca llega a conocer. _

_Eran las 6 de la tarde, cuando decidí que iría a leer al patio trasero. Era algo que realmente me relajaba cuando era verano, ya que el calor era acompañado con una brisa suave y el sol aún estaba en el cielo. Además, todo el asunto de los vecinos nuevos, debió ya de haber pasado y mis padres no me obligarían ir a saludar si me veían. Bajé las escaleras con uno de mis libros favoritos en las manos, "un mundo feliz". El año anterior fue una lectura obligatoria para el instituto, pero me había quedado gustando así que decidí volver a leerlo en estas vacaciones de verano. _

_Llegué al patio trasero y me senté en la mecedora para dos personas que habían instalado mis padres hace bastante tiempo. Comencé a leer detenidamente cuando, de repente escuché la voz de una chica tarareando una canción, provenía del patio contiguo al de nosotros, el de los vecinos nuevos. Una razón más para no quererles como vecinos, ya no habría más silencio en ese lugar que encontraba tan relajante. La chica comenzó a cantar la letra de la canción, fue entonces cuando me quedé paralizado. La voz era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en el mundo, ni siquiera se podía comparar con la del más talentoso cantante, la chica ganaría por muchos puntos. Era una voz melodiosa y dulce, como si fueran verdaderas campanillas haciendo la perfecta melodía. La hermosa voz se calló abruptamente tras un grito de su madre, que pedía que entrara de una vez a la casa, a lo que la chica respondió un melodioso: "En un momento mamá", aún no cantando, su voz era la más hermosa que había oído. Se entró a la casa rápidamente y con ello, se llevó su voz hermosa y melodiosa. _

_Entré a la casa aún con la deliciosa voz de la chica en mi cabeza, deseaba saber con ansias su nombre, debería ser igual de bello que su voz. Mi madre me miró con cara extrañada, cuando entré en la cocina. _

_-¿Qué sucede, cielo? – me preguntó mi madre._

_-¿Ah? – dije desconcertados._

_-Hijo, te pregunté qué sucedía. Tienes una cara como si hubieras sido hechizado…_

_-Emm… no, no me pasa nada. No te preocupes… ¿Ya llegó Alice? _

_-No, se ha quedado un rato más donde los nuevos vecinos. Se ha hecho gran amiga de la hija de los Swan. Hubieras ido, cariño. La chica tiene tu misma edad, te hubieras llevado bien con ella, es realmente un encanto._

_-¿Ah sí? Algo me mencionó, Alice. _

_-¿Quieres cenar ya? ¿O esperamos a tu hermana? _

_- No, esperémosla. No te preocupes, iré a… a tocar un poco de guitarra._

_-Bueno cariño. _

_Subí las escaleras con, aún, la voz de la chica merodeando mi cabeza. Entré en mi habitación, me senté en mi sillón y tomé la guitarra. Intenté pensar en alguna canción qué tocar, pero la perfecta voz de la chica Swan todavía rondaba mi cabeza. Comencé a tocar la melodía que iba con la canción que cantó la chica hace un rato. La melodía que tocaba en la guitarra, quedaba perfecta con la canción que seguramente había compuesto ella. Deseaba con ansias conocerla, pero después de no querer irles a dar la "bienvenida" sería un chico descortés para ellos. Escribí rápidamente las notas en mi cuaderno de partituras._

_-¡Edward! A cenar, cariño. Tu hermana ya llegó. – gritó mi madre. _

_Bajé las escaleras, entusiasmado por lo que había compuesto. Tendría que enseñársela a la chica de al lado, pero no sabía cómo. Tal vez Alice me ayudaría…_

_-¡Hola, Eddie! – Saludó Alice, ya sentada en la mesa del comedor, cuando entré._

_-Hola… ¿Cómo te ha ido dónde los vecinos nuevos? – pregunté con un tono de ansiedad que no pude ocultar en mi voz. Me senté en mi puesto de costumbre._

_-Bien… ¿por qué tan interesado, ahora? _

_-Por nada… es una costumbre preguntar cómo le ha ido a alguien cuando llega. ¿O ya se te olvidó? _

_-No… pero… bueno, no importa – por su rostro pasó una sonrisita, que dejaba claro que luego me interrogaría por mi interés inoportuno. _

_-¿Cómo estuvo la guitarra, Edward? – preguntó mi padre._

_-Bien, he… he compuesto algo nuevo – dije con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Que bien, ¿podremos oírlo, luego? _

_-¡Oh! Eso me encantaría – comentó mi madre._

_-Claro. – dije un poco avergonzado._

_La cena continuó su rumbo como siempre, entre palabras y risas. Aunque esta vez yo estaba más desconcentrado de las conversaciones. Mi cabeza estaba tratando de imaginar cómo quedaría mi melodía con su letra, pero no podía. El imaginarme con mi guitarra cerca de la voz de la chica desconocida, era casi imposible. _

_Cuando terminamos de cenar, fui a buscar rápidamente mi guitarra para enseñarle a mi pequeña familia, lo que había compuesto esta tarde. Cuando iba saliendo de mi dormitorio, Alice colocó su brazo, interrumpiendo mi paso. _

_-¿Me dirás por qué tanto interés con los vecinos? – pregunto Alice._

_-En este momento… es algo difícil, nuestros padres están esperando… _

_-Entonces, ¿me dirás, luego? _

_-Emm… no te prometo nada. _

_Alice me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se apartó de mi camino. Me siguió bajando las escaleras. Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala, frente a mis padres. Finalmente, puse la guitarra en mi regazo y comencé a tocar la esperada melodía por mis padres, solo tenía a la hermosa voz de la chica en mi mente, además de los acordes para tocar. Terminé luego de unos instantes, y lo siguió un montón de aplausos, de parte de mis padres y mi hermana. Me levanté de mi asiento e hice una reverencia, seguido de risas de todos._

_-Está hermosa, hijo. – Me dijo mi madre, dándome un abrazo - ¿En qué te inspiraste? _

_-No creo que te lo pueda decir, los artistas tienes sus métodos ¿no? – bromeé._

_-Quedará en tu conciencia no compartir la fuente de tu inspiración, fuese quien fuese… o claro, fuera lo que fuera – comentó mi padre._

_-Ok… creo que es tarde ¿no? – pregunté, tratando cambiar de tema._

_-Son tan solo las 8, hijo _

_-Entonces… tengo cosas que hacer. Permiso – me encaminé hacia las escaleras, donde me frenó Alice._

_-Eddie, tendrás que contármelo… o si no… no te dejaré pasar a tu habitación. – me amenazó._

_-Allie, mírate, por favor. Eres una enana, podría contigo, al cabo de unos segundos ¿quieres ver? _

_-¿Quieres que le diga a papá que estás amenazando a la niña de sus ojos? – una sonrisa traviesa corrió por sus labios._

_-Eres terrible… - suspiré – tendrás que esperarte a más tarde._

_-Primero, prométemelo. – Estiró su delgada mano para estrecharla conmigo._

_-Prometido – puse mis ojos en blanco, mientras estrechaba su pequeña mano._

_-Gracias – un brillo cruzó sus ojos, al igual que una sonrisa._

_Subí las escaleras, me adentré en mi habitación y al cabo de unos instantes, entró la diablilla de Alice. _

_-¿Esto es más tarde para ti, Alice? – pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas alzadas._

_-¡No podía esperar, hermano! Sabes que no sirvo para esperar. – Tenía razón, cuando era una pequeñita, no lograba esperar en navidad y habría los regalos a escondidas, mucho antes de lo que debería. _

_-Sí, lo sé – suspiré._

_-Bueno, ¿y? _

_-Ok… Escuché una voz… de una chica, tu nueva amiga. Estaba cantando en el patio de su casa, cuando yo estaba leyendo en nuestro patio trasero. Alice, no te puedes imaginar lo hermosa que era su voz, cantaba hermoso… y también, habla hermoso. – suspiré. – De ahí saqué la melodía… de la canción que había compuesto y cantaba ella._

_-¡Oh! Eddie, eres tan tierno… Pero ella no canta, o eso es lo que entendí._

_-Entonces no sé quién puede ser… tal vez ni siquiera es la vecina de al lado… - Puse una cara de decepción – Pero, te juro que encontraré esa voz._

_-Así se habla, hermano – Me dedico una tierna sonrisa. – Creo que me voy, te dejo tranquilo – Alice desapareció detrás de la puerta. _

_Me quedé lo que restaba para acostarme, matando el tiempo como siempre, solo que esta vez no me podía sacar de la cabeza aquella tan hermosa voz que había oído esa tarde. Me quedé dormido a eso de las 9. _

_Me desperté con el sol entrando por mi ventana, eran las 10 de la mañana. Me levanté, fui al baño a tomar una ducha y luego me dirigí a la cocina, para desayunar con mi familia. Y en el camino, me encontré con mi padre en la sala._

_-Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó mi padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala._

_-Eh… bien. ¿Y tú? _

_-Bien, bien – me dedicó una sonrisa._

_-¿No debes ir a trabajar hoy al hospital? _

_-Es domingo, Edward. No trabajo los domingos… ¿te ocurre algo? _

_-¡Domingo! No, no me ocurre nada, solo que en las vacaciones siempre me pierdo con la fecha… - era cierto, pero nunca me pasaba tan notoriamente, la voz de la chica misteriosa me estaba poniendo un poco despistado. _

_-¡A desayunar! – gritó mi madre, desde la otra habitación. Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y nos dirigimos a la cocina. _

_Mi madre estaba terminando de cocinar unos huevos con tocino y los colocaba en los platos correspondientes. El olor era casi embriagante. _

_-Huele delicioso, mamá. – comenté. – Como siempre._

_-Gracias, cielo. ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó._

_-Sí, sí ¿y tú? _

_-Bien cielo. Gracias._

_-¿Y Alice? – pregunté extrañado. - ¿Aún duerme? _

_-No. Está levanta hace un buen rato. Se fue donde los Swan a ayudarles con la mudanza. _

_-Nadie va a ser capaz de sacarla de allí – reí._

_-Creo que no – mi madre se unió a mis risas. – Luego del desayuno iremos con Carlisle a ayudarles, supongo que te quedarás aquí… _

_-Adivinaste – le dirigí una sonrisa._

_-Bueno, siéntate. Ya te sirvo._

_Desayunamos rápidamente, por lo menos mis padres lo hicieron. Desaparecieron por la puerta de la entrada al cabo de unos instantes. Me quedé completamente solo en la casa, y me dio la oportunidad de tener esa hermosa canción de la chica en mi mente, nuevamente. Decidí que quería ir al patio y tocar la melodía que compuse._

_Tomé mi guitarra y me fui a la antigua mecedora de nuestro patio trasero. Comencé a columpiarme, pero me detuve de inmediato, ya que comenzó a sonar de una forma bastante molesta. Me senté en el pasto y me puse a tocar la guitarra solo con la voz de la chica en mi mente. De repente, me quedé paralizado. La misma voz hermosa y melodiosa de ayer, seguía mi melodía con la canción compuesta por ella. Se cayó un buen rato, pero yo seguía tocando mi guitarra y de un momento a otro, se asomó una linda chica con ojos color chocolate y una cabellera con ondas que caía sobre sus hombros como cascadas. Me quedé mirándole un buen rato a los ojos, me tenía totalmente hipnotizado con sus hermosos ojos, bajó la mirada y se ruborizó un poco._

_-¿Tú estabas tocando eso? – preguntó la linda chica, era la misma voz de ayer. _

_-Eh… sí… ¿Por qué? _

_-Me ha encantado – me dedicó una bella sonrisa._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _

_-Claro, pregunta…_

_-¿Tú eras la que cantaba antes? _

_-Emm… sí. Sé que no canto muy bien, estoy tratando de mejorar – dijo avergonzada._

_-No, no. Me encantó como cantaste, tienes una hermosa voz – me sonrojé un poco. – ¿Tú la compusiste? _

_-Sí… - bajó la mirada. - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, me llamo Bella._

_-Hola, Bella. Soy Edward, gusto en conocerte – me reí entre dientes._

_-Qué lindo nombre._

_-¿Quieres pasar? Digo, para que no estés encaramada en esa cerca – me reí._

_-¡Oh! Me encantaría… pero debo ir a terminar con lo de la mudanza, ¿no quieres venir tú? Creo que están tus padres y tu hermana – rió entre dientes. _

_-Claro, voy en un momento. Dejo la guitarra dentro y voy – le dediqué una sonrisa tierna._

_-Te veo de ahí, Edward._

_-Nos vemos luego, Bella. _

_La hermosa chica se fue en dirección a su casa. Me quedé paralizado un momento, luego me levanté rápidamente y dejé mi guitarra, que mis padres me dieron para mi cumpleaños número 15, en la sala. Salí rápidamente por la puerta y me dirigí, casi corriendo a la casa de los Swan. Toqué el timbre y Bella me abrió la puerta. Me quedé sorprendido por su cuerpo, era perfecto como todo en ella._

_-Hola de nuevo, Bella – dije sonriendo. _

_-Hola, Edward – nos dimos un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. – Tus padres y hermana están en la cocina comiendo algo…_

_-Déjalos ahí, mejor… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunté mientras entrabamos a la casa. Estaba completamente ordenada en la entrada, pero tenía unas cuantas cajas, que aun no se abrían, repartidas por toda la estancia._

_-Bueno, como ves, no hay mucho que hacer aquí… El desorden está en el segundo piso… _

_-Vamos entonces. – Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a una pequeña salita, donde habían montones de cajas aún llenas de cinta y unos pocos muebles dispersados._

_-Hay que acomodar los muebles… y… luego habría que desembalar esas cajas… - Dijo Bella. – Sé que es aburrido… Quizás quieras ir a la cocina a comer en vez…_

_-No, no. Quiero ayudarte – le interrumpí. _

_-Ok – soltó unas risitas. _

_-¿Bella? – preguntó una voz de una joven, la que supuse que era Alice._

_- Estoy aquí arriba, Alice. – respondió._

_-¿Qué estas…? – Alice dejó de hablar, cuando mue vio._

_-Edward me estaba ayudando aquí. _

_-Emm… creo que debo irme… - comenzó Alice. _

_-¡Oh!... bueno ¿se podría saber por qué? – Bella preguntó con un tono sospechoso. _

_-He… he olvidado que debía verme con una amiga del instituto… - respondió._

_-Bueno, que te vaya bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Bella se acercó a Alice y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_-Claro, claro – Alice me sonrió. Bajó las escaleras y se fue por la puerta de entrada._

_Terminamos de ordenar la salita, rápidamente._

_-Bueno… eso fue rápido – dijo, Bella y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa._

_-¿Qué queda ahora? _

_-Mi habitación – bajó la mirada, avergonzada. – Está todo muy desordenado…_

_-Eso es normal – reí entre dientes. – Te acabas de mudar, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_-Sí, lo sé… vamos. – Suspiró._

_Entramos a su dormitorio y me encontré con montones de cajas y unos pocos muebles dispersados por toda la habitación y la cama aún estaba sin hacer._

_-¿Dónde dormiste anoche si…? – pregunté._

_-¿Si mi cama está deshecha? – continuó mi pregunta. – Dormí en el sillón… - se ruborizó un poco._

_-Eres increíble… - negué con la cabeza, divertido._

_-Tengo que empezar con el armario… ¿Me alcanzas la maleta azul?_

_-Claro… - le pasé la maleta que estaba a un costado de una mesa de noche. _

_-Gracias. Si quieres te puedes sentar en la cama, mientras ordeno mi ropa. – ofreció. De repente, observé una hermosa guitarra blanca, recostada en el suelo._

_-¿Puedo toca mientras ordenas? – indiqué la guitarra._

_-¡Oh! Claro, me encantaría escucharte tocar de nuevo. _

_Tomé la guitarra y me senté en la cama, como me había indicado._

_-¿Alguna sugerencia? – pregunté, mientras jugueteaba con las cuerdas._

_-Me gustó lo que estabas tocando hace un rato atrás, en tu casa._

_-Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita. – jugueteé._

_Comencé a tocar la guitarra, seguido de su voz, que me dejó maravillado. Las notas me salían inconscientemente, debido a que su voz me guiaba por los acordes de la guitarra. Terminamos la canción, al tiempo que ella terminó de ordenar toda su ropa en su armario. Se acercó a mí y se sentó en la cama, a mi lado. Me topé con sus hermosos ojos chocolates y ahí me quede un buen tiempo, al igual que ella. No resistí más y acorté los pocos centímetros que había entre nuestros labios, uniéndolos en un profundo y tierno beso. _

Desde ese momento en su habitación, no me lograron separar de ella, ni por nada en el mundo. Ella lo era todo para mí, y yo, todo para ella.

Los años pasaron lentamente, disfrutando de cada momento que teníamos juntos. Y finalmente estamos casados, en una nueva casa, recién mudándonos con nuestros tres pequeños hijos, Edward, Thomas y Renesmee. Nuestra familia era de lo más perfecta, no podía pedir más.

* * *

_**Hola! Aquí con una nueva historia :D La verdad es que es mi primer one shot así que complenten plis para saber como me quedó ;) Cuidense muchito y nos vemos ;)**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
